Depth of field viewing, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,177, is accomplished by enhancing depth cues which are present in every flat image, whether photographed or recorded electronically, without the requirement of special glasses, eye shutters or similar devices used in front of the viewers eyes. The depth cues are enhanced by a specially designed prismatic screen that separates the viewer""s eye focus and convergence. The separation triggers the brain of the viewer to disregard convergence information indicating that the screen is flat, and to interpret the image depth cues as real.
To strengthen the focus and convergence separation and add additional image magnification, the present invention utilizes a specially designed magnifying lens as a supplement to the prismatic screen. The lens helps trigger the eye focus and convergence separationxe2x80x94making it stronger when combined with a prismatic screen such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,260. In addition, depending upon the particular design of the lens, the viewed image may magnified from 1.25xc3x97 to 2.0xc3x97, and at the same time is cleared (cleaned) from the magnified raster of the video scanning lines. The clearing (cleaning) of the viewed image from the magnified raster is accomplished with the prismatic screen, as described in the parent application. With particular reference to FIGS. 29 to 36 of that application, the prismatic screen PR preferably includes three miniature prisms for each video scan line. As a result, each raster video scan line is divided two or three times, thereby providing a significant reduction in the visibility of the raster lines. In accordance with the present invention, as described in greater detail below, the prismatic screen may be either a flat or curved structure, depending upon the choice of additional optical elements in the system.
A number of designs on how to magnify a video small screen image to a larger screen image are described in patent literature. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,449,886 and 5,061,052 disclose such systems. Each of these designs are based on using a positive lens, or a lens combined with a Fresnel lens, and each technique places the optical system near the front of the video monitor screen. The lenses are designed with a short focal length which may cause distortion, because the magnification of the image is not equal in the center and on the edges. Additionally, the Fresnel lens, which is a concentric design of a magnifying lens, may cause image degradation by lowering the image resolution. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,052, the described system is intended to allow individuals of limited means to enjoy the entertainment and education provided by large screen television images, without the necessity of purchasing a large television set. However, such prior art television magnification of a small screen image to a larger screen image may cause distortion and a poor image, particularly since these systems magnify the raster of scanned video lines which make up the image. When the lines are magnified, the image is degraded and becomes distorted, and eyestrain may result. These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.
Recently, video monitoring and imaging technology has made its way into the operating room and the physician""s office. One example of such medical uses for this technology includes the optical connection of a video camera and monitoring device to an endoscope or similar instrument that is adapted with fiber optics. Such instruments are used to perform medical procedures, such as biopsies, on internal organs without the need for extremely invasive surgery. They usually comprise a longitudinally extending hollow tube made of plastic or metal that is inserted into the body through an orifice or incision. A smaller passageway is included in the channel of the tube longitudinally, through which a medical instrument of some type, such as a biopsy brush or scrape, may be inserted for performing various procedures on the internal organ of interest. The physician, using a handle at the proximal end of the medical instrument, may manipulate the instrument as desired.
Such instruments have in the past involved a number of drawbacks. For example, because the instrument is inserted into the patient""s body, it has been difficult to accurately view how the procedure is progressing. Some scopes have included fiber optic strands that allow the physician to see an image of the organ or tissue being treated. However, because of the small areas involved and the limited amount of light in such areas, such images have been of poor quality and limited use.
The dimensions of the scope have also often been too large. In order to minimize the invasiveness of the procedure, and therefore the pain and discomfort of the patient, the physical dimensions of the endoscope and its various parts are best minimized. Furthermore, many cavities of the human body are extremely small or difficult to get to and are incapable of receiving prior art scopes without damage to the surrounding tissue.
In addition, conventional biopsy brushes or other instruments used for cytological procedures in these small body cavities do not have the necessary flexibility or strength to provide for sufficient scraping and/or removal of cells from papillomas or other abnormalities.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an endoscope that is capable of being used in many of the smallest cavities of the human body in various different procedures while generating an image of the area of the body being treated, which image has increased clarity and depth of field viewing.
The present invention satisfies these and other objects through the provision of an endoscope capable of being coupled to a video monitor adapted with a prismatic screen. The endoscope provides a view into the smallest cavities of the body and the monitor and screen project the image to the viewer with enhanced clarity and depth cues. The present invention further provides a stepped aspherical lens and a method of making the same for further increasing the quality of depth of field viewing.
It is another object of the present invention to facilitate removal of cells, tissue or other materials from the body. The present invention satisfies this and other objects through the provision of a Nitinol cytology instrument having improved strength and biocampatibility characteristics.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a system including an endoscope comprising a guide having a working channel, a light source and a lens, said guide coupled to means for receiving a medical instrument, to means for irrigating and to means for supplying a video image. The endoscope is preferably coupled to a video camera, the video camera is preferably coupled to a video monitor. The video monitor is preferably coupled to a transparent screen which includes a plurality of generally parallel microprisms formed in the screen and extending horizontally across the width of the screen, said screen also coupled to an optical element operable to adjust the paths of light transmitted through said screen.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a system including an instrument for retrieving biopsy cells from a body coupled to an apparatus for depth of field viewing. The apparatus includes a transparent screen for positioning between a flat image and a viewer, said transparent screen including a plurality of optical elements formed in said screen and an aspherical lens for positioning between said screen and a viewer, said lens being curved across its width which curvature is defined by at least two radii.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of inspecting a breast with an endoscopic instrument wherein said endoscopic instrument includes a guide having a working channel, a light source and a lens; a first tube having a biopsy channel; a second tube having an irrigation channel; a third tube having an interior passageway; and a medical instrument for inserting into said biopsy channel and said working channel. The method includes inserting the distal end of said medical instrument into the dilated nipple of said breast and projecting an image of the interior of said breast on a video monitor.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of extracting biopsy cells using an endoscopic instrument having a distal end that is substantially needle like. The method includes inserting said instrument into a body and causing liquid to be ejected from the distal end of said instrument. The method further includes causing reverse pressure to form at the distal end of such instrument so that said liquid and biopsy cells are retrieved into said instrument and extracting said cells from said body.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of performing a medical procedure on the interior of a blood vessel using an endoscope having a substantially flexible guide of a length greater than one meter and which is optically coupled to a video monitor. The method includes inserting said guide into a blood vessel and projecting an image of the interior of said blood vessel on said video monitor.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of clearing a clogged area in a lacrimal duct using an endoscope that includes a guide having an outer diameter of not more than about 1.2 mm and a working channel defined therein having an outer diameter of not more than about 0.35 mm, a first tube portion coupled to said guide having a biopsy channel defined therein; said biopsy channel being capable of receiving a medical instrument, a second tube portion coupled to said guide and having an irrigation channel defined therein, and a third tube portion coupled to said guide and having defined therein an interior passageway for holding fiber optic strands. The method includes inserting said guide into the lacrimal duct of a patient and projecting an image of the interior of said duct on a video monitor. The method also includes identifying the clogged area and clearing said area with a laser.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of treating a tumor in an interior cavity of a body using an endoscopic instrument comprising a guide having a working channel, a light source and a lens; a first tube having a biopsy channel; said first tube coupled to said guide; a second tube having an irrigation channel; said second tube coupled to said guide; a third tube having an interior passageway; said third tube coupled to said guide; and a medical instrument for inserting into said biopsy channel and said working channel; said medical instrument being substantially needle like at its distal end. The method including inserting said guide into said cavity to approximately the position of the tumor and projecting an image of said tumor onto a video monitor. The method also includes injecting a chemotherpuetic liquid directly into said tumor by forcing said liquid through said irrigation channel and said working channel.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of performing a medical procedure on the interior of a body using an endoscope coupled to a video monitor, said video monitor being coupled to a transparent screen which includes a plurality of generally parallel microprisms formed therein, said microprisms extending horizontally across the width of the screen, said screen coupled to an optical element operable to adjust the paths of light transmitted through said screen. The method includes inserting said endoscope into said body and projecting an image of the interior of said body on said screen.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a system including an endoscope, a video monitor coupled to said endoscope, and an aspherical lens coupled to said video monitor.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a system including means for examining the interior of a bodily cavity or hollow organ and means for displaying a video image coupled to said means for examining the interior of a bodily cavity or hollow organ. The system also includes aspherical lens means coupled to said means for displaying a video image, said aspherical lens means configured for adjusting the path of light transmitted through said means for displaying a video image.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of viewing the progress of a medical procedure comprising the steps of generating an image of the interior of a bodily cavity or organ, displaying the image on a video monitor, and passing the image through an aspherical lens.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a system including an endoscope having a 0.35 mm working channel, a video monitor coupled to said endoscope, and an optical element, wherein said video monitor is coupled to said optical element.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a system including an endoscope, a cytology instrument, wherein said cytology instrument is slidably and releasably coupled within said endoscope, a video monitor coupled to said endoscope, and an optical element, said optical element coupled to said video monitor.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a system including an endoscope for examining the interior of a bodily cavity or hollow organ, a video monitor coupled to said endoscope for displaying a video image, and a stepped aspherical lens coupled to said video monitor, said stepped aspherical lens configured to adjust the path of light transmitted through said video monitor.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method for making a stepped ashperical lens from a lens material, including the steps of cutting a plurality of radii steps into a surface of the lens material and polishing the plurality of radii steps.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a cytology instrument for removing cells from a bodily material comprising a longitudinally extending main body portion having a proximal and a distal end, said distal end having a roughened surface and wherein said main body portion has a diameter of up to about 0.30 mm.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of retrieving cells from a bodily material using a cytology instrument having a diameter of up to about 0.30 mm. The method comprising inserting the cytology instrument through a working channel of an endoscopic device and scraping a surface of a targeted bodily tissue to remove material from the surface. The method also includes injecting a fluid through an irrigation channel of an endoscopic device, wherein the fluid mixes with the material removed from the surface forming a fluid-material mixture and removing the cytology instrument from the working channel. The method further includes aspirating the fluid-material mixture through the working channel.